


wild dream

by rosedmg



Category: Thesewt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedmg/pseuds/rosedmg





	wild dream

忒修斯站在一扇门面前，他的脑海中想起那个人对他说的话，“进去吧，那里有你想要的一切。”这是一扇虚妄世界的大门。

这个诱惑太大了，他推开门，驱赶走脑中的最后一丝犹豫。

关上门，是另一个世界。一间小小的屋子，带着一个花园，一丛丛的玫瑰开得旺盛，可以看得出被主人照料的很好。忒修斯站在原地，屋里有声响，有人在里面。他的心跳得很快，皮肤下的脉搏一动一动。

他要出来了。他屏住呼吸。

门发出吱呀的生涩声音，一个人走了出来。

是他。忒修斯的心落回原处，他脚步迈得很大，几步跨到门前，大手抱住这人，把他整个人搂进怀里。

“忒、忒修斯？”怀里的人被抱得猝不及防。

“阿尔忒弥斯。”他声音因巨大的情绪压抑而显得暗哑，他把头埋在纽特的脖子，嗅进他的气息。

“怎么了？”纽特的手在空中停顿，最后落在他的头上，抚摸他的头发。

“这是真的吧？”忒修斯问着一个他知道不可能的答案的问题。

“当然。”纽特把他的头抬起来，他眼神温柔，笑起来眼角有细小的纹路，腼腆又害羞。

他似乎在犹豫，然后在这个男人的额头上亲了一下，红晕在他脸上出现。

忒修斯的脸显出一种狂喜，随即涌上悲伤。现实里的纽特从来不会这样。

“你爱我么？阿尔忒弥斯。”他渴求又卑微。

纽特愣了一下，露出一副不可思议的神色，闭上眼睛，又睁开，“你不爱我么？”他的问题也带着悲伤。

“我爱你。”忒修斯离开纽特的怀抱，紧紧抓着他的手，走进屋子里。

屋内的摆设很简单，炉火在壁炉里熊熊燃烧，他看着纽特，发出幸福的叹息，“这就是我想要的一切了，一间小屋，还有你。”

纽特的脸闪动幸福的光芒，他坐在沙发上，看着忒修斯，“这也是我的梦想，你就在这里。”

“我忘了多久没见过你了，你总是躲着我。”忒修斯搂住纽特。

“我不能在你身边，你不明白么？”纽特把脸转向他，“你是我哥哥，我爱上我的哥哥，我怎么能不走？”他的脸上出现痛苦。

忒修斯想，这一切多真实，一个爱人在向自己诉说他和自己一样痛苦，一样爱着对方。我要被虚假的幸福麻木了。他看着纽特的眼睛，“在这里，你哪也不用去。你是我弟弟又怎样，你是我的爱人。”

说出爱人这个词的时候，他颤栗了一下，轻易就把它说出口，不真实感加剧了，在现实里，他永远不可能对纽特这么说。

“是啊，在这里，我就是你的爱人。”纽特牵起他的手，走进卧室，“我们总得做点什么不是？”他说得俏皮又羞涩。

垂下眼睛不再有动作，他等待忒修斯的反应。

一只手落在他的身上，把他推倒在床上，忒修斯压了上来，脱去他的上衣，用嘴唇去膜拜他的每一寸皮肤。纽特喘息，双手抱住忒修斯的头，更深切感受忒修斯在自己身上移动，“在这里，我可以做个不知廉耻的婊子对么？”他仰起身子，看着埋在自己肚子上的忒修斯。

忒修斯抬起头，把他拉向自己，两个人接了个缠绵的吻，他的嘴唇贴着纽特的嘴唇说，“那就为我不知廉耻地呻吟出来吧。”

热在两具肉体之间蔓延，手指、性器、体液，全部感受过纽特身体的热与湿，忒修斯汗津津的胸膛贴着纽特的后背，这样的极乐失去之后怎么办？他想，他一定会疯掉的。

他嘴唇贴上纽特的眼睛，“我一直想这么吻你的眼睛，它很漂亮。”

“还有什么，你还有多少我不知道的事。”性爱过后的倦怠在纽特脸上浮现。

“比如说第一次梦遗对象是你，那时候，我吓坏了。”忒修斯想起曾经的自己，笑了。

“还有呢？”纽特很感兴趣。

“我吻过你，在你成年的时候，那时你睡了。”

纽特睁大了眼睛，“你这么做了？”

“是啊，我是个胆小鬼，只能趁你睡着吻一吻你。”忒修斯的手又往下滑，钻进纽特的身体里，换来一串支离破碎的呻吟。

纽特回吻他，曲起身体，方便他的动作，顺从又温顺。

“多奇怪，你是这么的真实。”忒修斯把自己埋了进去，就像通过这狭窄的甬道通向纽特的心，躺在身下的纽特用手抱住他的肩，因为极乐，在他的背上留下几道抓痕，口里呜咽，他听不进忒修斯在讲些什么。

“我会疯掉的，我一定会疯掉的。”忒修斯喃喃道。一想到要重新面对纽特，疏离地保持一个兄长该有的模样，不能接吻做爱，偶尔会有一个拥抱，他觉得余生只有忍耐，竟怀疑起过去的时间是否真实，这样的痛苦他是怎么忍耐过来的。这样想着，那个会逃会躲，远在身边之外的纽特，那个真实的纽特竟变得面目可憎，他发觉自己的想法变得可怕，因为得不到就憎恨起纽特，恨他不懂自己，恨他不爱自己。他失控地撞击亲吻身下的纽特，“你是爱我的吧，是爱我的吧？”他的语气充满绝望，“永远留在这里好不好？”

“好。”这个纽特看着他，眼神迷离，泪水涟涟，忒修斯怀疑自己看错了，因为他在那眼里看出痛苦的意味。

一切结束后，是长久的沉默，两个人躺在床上，纽特的手指扣在忒修斯的手掌，空气是又甜又腥的味道。忒修斯坐了起来，摸着他的头，下定了决心，他要离开这，再痛苦，他也要去面对真正的纽特，这样的虚无会把他吞噬，他不能在这，让纽特在需要的时候看不到他。

“你要走了么？”纽特摸着他的脸，他看出他想要离开。脸上出现一抹苦笑，“你看，这扇门之后的你我也要失去了。”

忒修斯的身体像是雕塑那样僵硬，接着，他开始发抖起来，脸色灰白如厉鬼，他扣住纽特的手腕，声音也在发颤，“什么门？”这不可能，他的脑海里出现一个可怕的想法。

纽特看着他灰败的脸，似乎意识到什么危险的真相要被揭开了，“不、不，不要这么对我。”他不能接受。

忒修斯眼眶发红，发狂地吼道，“回答我，什么门。”

纽特完全可以肯定自己的猜测了，他颤栗着，感觉到床单之下，他和忒修斯赤裸的身体还贴在一起，像被骇住了，手脚发软地往外爬，他要逃离这里。这怎么可能，他怎么能是真的，他怎么敢？

忒修斯把他拽回来，一双眼死死盯着他，看他的脸变得苍白，嘴唇发抖，然后压在他身上，狠狠咬住他的肩膀，喉咙里发出困兽的痛苦嘶吼。

纽特感到无比的疼痛，这种疼痛也在提醒他什么是现实，忒修斯松开口，抬起头，掀开被子，赤裸着身子站起来，捡起衣服穿上，就走了出去，从头到尾没有看纽特一眼。

纽特坐在床上，被单的温度正在散去，他觉得寒冷难忍，面对着门的方向无声流泪，这下他们真的永远失去彼此了。不会有间断的书信和几个克制的拥抱，他从此要孤苦无靠地走下去，世界上只有两个血缘相亲的陌生人了。

这样不知坐了多久，纽特转动僵硬冰冷的身体，他该离开这里了。门突然被打开了，忒修斯把客厅温暖的热气带进来，他身上还带着狂暴的气息，同时还多了不顾一切的绝望。

纽特意识到别的什么要发生了，他想要往后缩，可是身体却原地不动，看着忒修斯把他抱起来，赤裸的身体贴在他的长袍上，他把他捉得很紧，口气很冷静，眼睛看着他，向他宣布，“要下地狱的话，我们就一起下地狱好了。”

“阿尔忒弥斯，我不会放开你了。”在地狱里，他也只能在自己的庇护之下。

“那就下地狱吧。”他把自己颤抖的冰凉的嘴唇贴上去，现在他明白了，比起下地狱，他更怕失去忒修斯。


End file.
